redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Southern Plateau
The Southern Plateau is a large, varied and harsh landmass located to the south of Mossflower Woods and the south-southeast of Redwall Abbey. Its position relative to Southsward is unknown, though it would seem to be to the east or northeast. It is a seismically active area, targeted by frequent earthquakes. The Southern Plateau is surrounded by the Great South Cliffs, and its surface contains many different terrains, including a pine forest, a river, a desert, and a scrubland. History of the Southern Plateau Because of its many earthquakes and its rough, unpredictable terrain, the Southern Plateau has had a widely fluctuating and varied population and a complex history. Once inhabited by Goodbeasts, it later became plagued by diseases and evil creatures took over the area. In Mattimeo, Slagar the Cruel and his gang took captured slaves from Redwall to the plateau in order to deliver them to Malkariss. While Malkariss ruled the area underground, Slagar hoped that his services would give him control of the entire region and allow him to establish his own fortress there. Matthias and his allies followed closely in the tracks of the slavers in order to save his son and his companions. As newcomers to this treacherous area however, they often stumbled into situations which the slavers knew how to avoid. Later, another group came to this region in order to find a cure for Martha Braebuck. Landmarks The Great South Cliffs Steep and very high cliffs surround the plateau and make this region almost impassable through normal means. Josh Stump and his family lived near the cliffs for many generations until a terrible earthquake drove them away from the region. Pine Forest The Pine Forest is characterized by old pine trees with knotted branches growing close to each other, making this a very dense, dark, and gloomy region. The main residents of the forest were the Painted Ones, a fierce tribe of cannibalistic creatures. Wide River This fast-flowing river is considered to be the widest in the Redwall world. The river appears to flow westward, toward the Great Inland Sea. This river used to swarm with small fish similar to piranha which threatened any creature going across the water. The Longtail Horde operated a ferry across this river, which enabled slavers and their captives to reach the other end safely. Later, Guoraf shrews inhabited the river and its banks were populated by evil reptiles. Desert and Gorge (Main article Gorge) A desertic area surrounds a wide chasm created by an earhquake. Bell and Badger Rocks (Main article Bell and Badger Rocks) Two incredibly large rocks to the south of the Abyss, shaped like a bell and a badger's head. Lord of Mossflower (Main article Lord of Mossflower) The largest known tree in the Redwall series, its shadow was once used as a landmark to find Loamhedge Abbey. It was eventually felled and used as a bridge to span the Abyss. Ruins and Copse A large copse used to hold the ruins of Loamhedge Abbey and the Kingdom of Malkariss. This copse later collapsed into a valley after the destruction of Malkariss. Inhabitants *Loamhedge Abbey denizens, including Abbess Germaine *Blackrobe Rats, Nadaz and Malkariss, as well as their slaves *Painted Ones *Old Rabbit *Longtail Horde, including Stonefleck *Jerbilrats, including Jiboa *Guoraf shrews *Toobledum and Bubbub Books The Southern Plateau appears in Mattimeo and Loamhedge. Category:Places